Rain
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: "Ne, Teme. Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupmu?" "Apa kau akan merindukanku?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Shou-ai, AU, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), Second Pov of Sasuke, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

* * *

><p>Dalam sunyi, kau tatap nanar pemandangan di luar jendela yang berembun. Tampak jelas terlihat langit begitu gelap dengan mendung menggelayut. Angin bertiup kencang mengiringi tetes-tetes air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Kau pejamkan matamu menahan gejolak dalam hati.<p>

Semua serasa bagaikan mimpi untukmu. Terasa begitu mustahil terjadi dan tidak dapat dipercaya. Rasanya, baru kemarin kau bertemu dengannya. Masih bisa kau ingat dengat jelas setiap kata-kata dan ekspresi yang ditunjukannya. Bahkan, kau masih bisa merasakan hangat pelukannya. Tapi, sekarang...

Kau hembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba menetralkan semua rasa yang berkecamuk di benakmu.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, kau menerima kabar dari Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo. Kabar yang langsung menghancurkan duniamu dalam sekejap.

Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin, dia melakukan itu tanpa persetujuan darimu? Ck, harusnya kau sadar lebih cepat. Bukankah selama ini, dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya? Kau tahu betul kalau dia itu adalah tipikal orang yang tegas, dan selalu mempertanggungjawabkan setiap keputusannya, bukan? Jadi sudah pasti kalau ucapannya waktu itu sangatlah serius.

Kau sandarkan punggungmu pada sandaran kursi. Berharap, kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Hh~ harapan yang bodoh. Telpon yang kau terima dari Aniki-mu tadi sudah merupakan suatu bukti nyata kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan.

"Baka Dobe!" desismu. Lagi-lagi kau pejamkan matamu, mencoba menahan panas yang menjalar di matamu. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Pantang untuk seorang Uchiha menangis.

Gelisah. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu pesawat yang kau tumpangi segera sampai di Tokyo.

.

.

Suara langkah kakimu terdengar menggema di lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit itu. Setengah berlari kau menuju ke ruang ICU. Jantungmu berdegub tak beraturan. Tak kau pedulikan puluhan orang yang kau tabrak. Kau abaikan cacian dan umpatan mereka. Yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini hanyalah dia.

Kau tercekat saat kau mendapati sosok itu dari balik kaca ruang ICU. Pemuda pirang yang biasanya berdiri penuh wibawa di hadapanmu itu, kini terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Berbagai macam selang dan alat bantu pernafasan dipasang di tubuhnya.

Tubuhmu bergetar, terasa lemas semua persendianmu. Ini tidak mungkin nyata 'kan? Itu bukan Naruto-mu. Pasti bukan. Kau mencoba menyangkal semua itu. Namun kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. Itu memang Naruto-mu.

Kau bersitegang dengan suster jaga. Mencoba memaksa masuk untuk menemuinya. Ya, kau tahu, tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ruang ICU tanpa ijin, tapi kau ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Memeluknya. Kau ingin dia tahu kau ada di sini untuknya. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kau lakukan, kau hanya bisa diam menatapnya dari balik kaca dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

"Sasuke..." sebuah suara berat membuatmu tersentak. Perlahan kau berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian dokter tengah berdiri di hadapanmu.

Kau tatap tajam pria itu. Pria yang kau sayangi. Pria yang juga sangat kau hormati. Pria yang telah ikut andil membuat Naruto-mu koma. Kau mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah. Bagaimana mungkin pria di hadapanmu ini bisa melakukan operasi itu tanpa memberitahunya?

"Kau puas, Aniki?" suaramu bergetar mengatakannya.

Pria itu terdiam. Sorot matanya menunjukan rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Bagaimana dengan gadismu, heh? Dia baik-baik saja, bukan?" sindirmu dingin.

"Ya. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik."

"Hn. Baguslah."

Sunyi.

Kau terlalu malas untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan pria yang sedarah denganmu itu. Kau lebih memilih menatap sosok terkasihmu yang kini tengah berjuang sendirian di ICU.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku dan team dokter sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi..." kata pria itu lirih.

Kau melirik sesaat sebelum perhatianmu kembali tertuju pada Naruto-mu. Dadamu terasa sesak. Sakit sekali melihatnya seperti ini. Kenapa dia melakukan operasi itu tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Kau menghela napas panjang. Ya, kau tahu. Kalau pun dia memberitahumu, kau juga tidak akan bisa mencegahnya. Sekalipun kau tidak memberi ijin, dia pasti akan tetap melakukannya. Tapi, setidaknya kau ada di sampingnya saat itu. Memberinya semangat. Memberikannya dukungan. Bukannya terpisah jarah ratusan kilometer seperti kemarin.

"Sial! Dasar, dobe!" dengusmu sambil memukul kaca pelan. Apa dia pikir, dia hidup sendiri, jadi bisa seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu? Lalu, dianggapnya apa kau itu?

Pria itu menatap miris keadaan adiknya yang kacau. Dia tahu betul bagaimana perasaannya. "Sasuke… Dia… ingin bertemu denganmu," pria itu berujar sendu.

Kau tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu. Gadis itu. Kau diam. Enggan rasanya menemuinya, tapi Naruto tidak akan suka itu. Kau tahu betul betapa sayangnya kekasihmu itu pada gadis itu.

"Hn."

Kau mengiyakan dengan dingin. Perlahan kau langkahkan kakimu mengikuti pria yang berjalan di depanmu itu menuju ruang rawat di dekat koridor utama. Kalian berjalan dalam diam. Sampai di depan sebuah kamar, pria itu berhenti. Sekilas dia melihat ke arahmu sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dengan langkah pelan kau mengikutinya dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kau lihat di sudut kamar, di atas sebuah ranjang perawatan, ada seorang gadis yang tengah menatap hujan dalam diam. Gadis yang menjadi penyebab utama Naruto-mu koma.

"Dear... Dia ada di sini," bisik pria itu duduk di sisi gadis itu.

Kau tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Fisiknya terlihat lemah. Matanya pun bersinar redup. Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya lirih. Kau tertegun melihat keadaannya. Begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Senyum ceria yang biasanya menghiasi bibirnya kini tak ada lagi. Matanya terlihat cekung dengan pipinya yang kian tirus. Sungguh miris melihatnya. Kini kau mengerti, mengapa Naruto mengambil keputusan itu. Tapi, tetap saja kau sulit untuk bisa menerima semuanya.

Kau berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di sisi ranjang.

Diam.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan aku..." kata-kata itu meluncur bagai mantra dari bibir pucat gadis itu. Seiring dengan itu, butiran-butiran bening mulai mengalir dari mata emerald-nya yang sendu. Isakan lirih mulai terdengar bersama dengan kata-kata maaf yang terus meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

Kau menghela napas. Untuk apa kata maaf itu? Apa permintaan maaf dan air matanya itu dapat segera membangunkan kekasihmu dari tidur panjangnya? Apakah kata maaf dan airmata itu bisa mengganti waktumu yang hilang bersamanya? Bisakah kata maaf dan airmata itu membuatmu segera melihat mata sapphire kekasihmu terbuka? Tidak.

Kau tahu, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan gadis itu. Karena dia, pria itu atau pun kekasihmu tidak salah. Keadaanlah yang memaksa kalian semua berada pada kondisi seperti ini.

Takdir Tuhan. Mungkin itulah yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Bagaikan sebuah halaman buku yang tebal, kalian hanyalah pemain yang hanya bisa mengikuti alur dari pengarangnya.

Kau pejamkan matamu menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di benakmu.

Masih kau ingat dengan jelas kata-kata Naruto pada pertemuan terakhir kalian seminggu yang lalu. Seperti biasanya, setiap weekend kau selalu menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamanya di Tokyo. Siang itu pun kalian pergi makan siang berdua ke restaurant favorit kalian.

**Flashback**

"Ne, Teme. Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupmu?" hampir saja kau tersedak capuccino yang kau minum saat mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir kekasihmu itu.

Terdiam, kau tatap lekat-lekat wajah kekasihmu. Berusaha mencari raut jahil yang biasa terpasang di sana. Nihil. Yang kau dapati, Naruto tengah duduk tenang, menatapmu serius, sambil menikmati Carebbian nuts favoritnya.

"Maksudmu apa, heh?"

"Hm… Hanya bertanya. Apa kau akan merindukanku, 'Suke?" tanyanya sambil memandang hujan deras di luar dari jendela kaca restaurant.

Kau berdecak, mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana, kalau tubuhku tidak sempurna lagi? Apa kau masih mau bersamaku, 'Suke?"

Kau mendelik saat lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutnya.

Kali ini kau merasa makin terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan!"

Dia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus perintah darimu itu. Dia menatapmu lembut sebelum meraih tanganmu dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Kau memakai cincin pertunangan kita, 'Suke? Tumben?" tanyanya jahil.

Kau mendengus dan menarik tanganmu dengan cepat. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau memakai cincin itu? Ada yang salah? Kau melirik sebal kekasihmu yang masih menatapmu dengan tatapan menggoda. Ck, menyebalkan!

Kau mendengus dan menatap tajam padanya. Untuk sejenak dia berhasil membuatmu melupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya barusan.

"Mau mengalihkan pembicaraan, heh?"

Dia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanmu. "Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi."

Cih, dia pikir semudah itu apa? Enak saja.

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, bukan?" tanyamu dengan penekanan. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus bisa membuatnya mengaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, 'Suke."

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Naruto!" sindirmu.

Dia tampak menghela napas sebelum menatapmu lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan mendonorkan ginjalku padanya," katanya lugas.

Kau yang sedang meminum capucino-mu langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Dia tampak khawatir melihatmu terbatuk-batuk, raut wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bersalah.

"Maaf, mengejutkanmu..." katanya lirih.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Kau menatap tajam padanya. Meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan, Naruto?"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya."

Kau berdecak. Kau tahu betul bagaimana keadaan gadis itu tiga bulan terakhir ini. Gagal ginjal yang dialaminya memang semakin parah.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau?" tuntutmu.

"Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan aku, 'Suke? Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain aku, sepupunya. Dan setelah cek laboratorium ternyata hasilnya cocok. Kau juga tahu 'kan, bagaimana aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri?"

Kau terdiam membenarkan kata-katanya. Tentu saja kau tahu. Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa, kalau gadis itu sering membuatmu cemburu pada kedekatannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak setuju!" katamu cepat. Kau tahu betul resiko operasi pendonoran ginjal.

"Aku… tidak minta persetujuanmu," katanya datar.

Seketika kau mendelik mendengar kata-katanya, sebelum kau sempat mengajukan protes, dia sudah terlebih dulu berbicara lagi.

"Cukup! Tidak usah dibahas lagi!"

Kau hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Terbersit niat untuk mendebatnya, tapi saat kau melihat ekspresi wajahnya, kau urungkan niatmu dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

**End of Flashback**

Kau hela napas panjang saat mengingat kejadian itu. Kenyataannya, dia benar-benar menjalankan niatnya. Dua hari yang lalu, tanpa sepengetahuanmu, dia melakukan operasi pendonoran ginjal itu. Sukses. Ya, sebenarnya operasi itu berjalan lancar sesuai yang diharapkan, tapi sehari setelah operasi tiba-tiba saja satu ginjal Naruto yang tersisa tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Itu menurut penjelasan dari Aniki-mu waktu di telephon tadi.

"Sasuke…" suara pria itu lagi-lagi membuatmu tersentak. Kau palingkan wajahmu ke arah pria itu. Kau lihat dia tengah memeluk gadis itu,mencoba menenangkan isak tangis gadis itu yang semakin menjadi.

"Naru-nii… Naru-nii…" gadis itu terus menyebut nama kekasihmu, Aniki kesayangannya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Baginya, Naruto bukan hanya kakak sepupu, tapi juga sahabat, teman dan orang yang selalu menjaganya. Sekarang, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Aniki tersayangnya itu kini koma karena dirinya. Rasa bersalah dan takut jelas terbayang di matanya yang basah dan memerah karena tangisannya.

Kau paham dan mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Kau pun merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Takut kehilangan sosok matahari yang selalu bersinar hangat itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan cengeng! Naruto tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini!" katamu dingin.

"Tapi… Naru-nii seperti itu karena aku…"

"Percuma kau menangis dan menyesali semua. Tidak akan merubah keadaan."

Gadis itu memeluk pria di sebelahnya erat, membenamkan dalam-dalam wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. Dengan penuh kelembutan pria itu mengelus rambut gadis. "Sasuke benar, Dear. Kita berdoa saja untuk kesembuhan Naruto."

Kau menatap kosong hujan yang makin deras di luar. Sama persis dengan hujan di hatimu yang kini mulai menjadi badai. Perlahan kau langkahkan kakimu ke luar dari kamar itu. Dalam diam, kau susuri kembali lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit itu menuju ke Ruang ICU.

Dadamu berdegub kencang. Tubuhmu terasa lemas saat kau melihat kembali sosoknya dari balik kaca Ruang ICU.

Sungguh, betapa ingin kau menggantikannya di sana. Betapa kau ingin berbagi rasa sakit itu dengannya. Seandainya saja bisa, kau pun rela menukar nyawamu dengan tawanya. Kau elus perlahan bayangannya dari balik kaca. Seketika tanganmu mengepal erat menahan sesak yang menghimpit batinmu.

"Naruto… sadarlah," lirihmu dalam keheningan.

"Tuhan. Mungkin aku memang bukan hamba-MU yang baik, tidaklah pantas untukku meminta kepada-MU. Namun kali ini, ijinkan aku memohon pada-MU, ya Tuhan. Berikanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Kembalikanlah senyumnya. Jangan KAU biarkan cahaya shapphire itu padam. Tapi jika yang terbaik untuknya adalah kembali ke sisi-MU, aku akan ikhlaskan dia pergi," seuntai doa kau panjatkan untuknya.

Seiring dengan itu, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirmu, saat kau lihat wajah kekasihmu yang tenang dalam tidurnya. Kau percaya, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, juga untukmu.

"I'll always with you, Dobe. Promise."

**OWARI**

Aaaaa~ apa ini? Kenapa endingnya geje banget? *Headbang*

Sama sekali ga dapat feel angst ya? Saya memang ga bakat nulis angst. ==v

Mana judulnya ga nyambung lagi sama isi cerita? =="

Karena saya bingung mau dikasih judul apa, dan settingnya pas hujan mulu tuh, jadinya saya kasih judul itu aja deh, hehe…

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
